Frostbite
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: Tag to "Chuck vs. the Anniversary". A little one-shot I wrote about what Sarah was feeling when she thought Chuck was dead. Please read and review!


**_A/N: Hello, people! This is my first foray into Chuck fanfiction so please be nice when reviewing! Which I hope all of you will review :) And I realize that it's been a long time since the first episode of season 4 but I just didn't have the time to post this. I do now though!_**

**_I tried to get the dialogue as correct according to the show as possible. I stretched out the time between a little bit, but that's because I'm not focusing on what's being said._**

**_I may have exaggerated Sarah's feelings for Chuck a little bit, but hey! This is my take on what she was feeling after all. Or maybe what I wish she was feeling._**

**_I hope you guys like this! If you do I might write more Chuck fanfictions. Not just one-shots, but actual stories._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck. That's all I've got to say.**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

"This is a big mistake. He's not a spy!" Sarah cried, but the Russian ignored her and instead raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth and said exactly what Sarah had feared he would.

"Kill them."

Two words that shattered Sarah's world as she protested, those words and the gunfire. Sarah felt her heart fracture a little more with each bullet that was unleashed and each cry she heard from the dying men through the static.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to go on forever, and she didn't hear Marco speak at all. All Sarah could see, like one of Chuck's flashes, were images: Bullets flying through the air, embedding themselves in human flesh. Blood pooling and freckling the guards' faces, and bodies splayed on the ground like discarded rag dolls.

Chuck's flesh. Chuck's blood. Chuck's body.

_He's gone, _The thought and the grief it brought stung like frostbite, _he's gone and there's nothing you can do. You can't do anything about it. He died _because _you didn't do anything about it. It's all your fault... _Sarah felt her eyes get misty, and then she heard Casey speak up.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb," He threatened, "_from limb." _Marco went on to reply, but Sarah paid him no mind. She was thinking about something else. Some_one _else...

Sarah now understood how Casey was keeping the grief, if he felt it, at bay. He was plotting revenge. Now a new emotion burned within her core. A spark ignited a fury deep within her and she vowed to kill the bastards who took Chuck from her.

She and Casey would escape first, and then they would plan. There was nothing that could stop her from achieving her new goal. No_ one _could stop her because no one could ever replace Chuck, and now that he was gone there was nothing preventing her from tearing Marco's head off. Nothing except the constraints, but she'd deal with that soon enough.

Suddenly the fury went out like a doused flame and Sarah felt only the suffocating presence of grief. How could she live without Chuck? Chuck her love, her life. Sarah felt like her heart had been ripped out and now she had to try and live without it, but how could you live without the thing you needed most?

Those men deserved what they would get. They'd destroyed the Intersect. The CIA and the NSA would both be pissed about that. But most of all, they'd destroyed the only man Sarah had ever _truly _loved.

There was a crackling of static that signaled the use of the walkie-talkie, but Sarah didn't care. She was lost in her own mind, imagining what she would do to these men. At least, she didn't care until she recognized the voice that was speaking.

"Hello?" It felt like she hadn't heard that voice in years. Sarah could scarcely believe it, and she almost didn't. She was assured once again who it was when he continued.

"You clearly have no idea who I am since you only sent ten men after me." Chuck said, "Let me make this clear: If you touch one hair on Sarah's head I will kill you."

Sarah felt the welcome feeling of relief wash through her body and mind, mending her heart and letting her think logically again. Chuck was alright, he was alive. They would get out of this _together._

And once they did then Sarah would kill him for risking his life like that.

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

**_A/N: So don't forget to review!_**

**_And for those of you Chuck fans who are Psych fans as well (I hope there are people like that that exist!) check out my Psych stories! And if you're not a fan? Become one!_**

**_So tell me what you thought and all that jazz!_**

**_Oh, and I just wanted to say that the title for this story was inspired by Casey's line: "Desolation. Frostbite. Must be Russia." Initially I wanted to title the story something like that but I remembered that fanfiction doesn't like periods in a title. Or any other punctuation._**

**_PS: That line is one of my favorites from the show :) That and one of Casey's lines from "Chuck vs. the Imported Hard Salami". Is that how you spell it?_**


End file.
